Sebastian's Resolutions
by julia3132
Summary: Five years of events are recalled as Sebastian crosses items off of his New Year's Resolutions Lists Unfriendly to Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes


**December 31, 2012 (11:59 pm)**

 _Blaine Anderson was trying to wrap his mind how he wound up sitting in Jeff Sterling's kitchen holding an ice pack on Sebastian Smythe's knuckles. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away what had happened this evening._

Blaine had started the evening at Rachel Berry's house (oh, bad flashbacks) for a party of both Old and New New Directions. He was looking forward to seeing Kurt. They had spent time together in New York over Christmas and Blaine thought they were in a good place.

Evidently Kurt didn't feel the same because Blaine had not even finished his first drink before Kurt started yelling at him.

Yelling about how Blaine had taken advantage of Burt's illness to try to weasel his way back into Kurt's life.

Yelling about how he didn't understand why Blaine had stayed at McKinley, or was even at the party, since _Blaine Warbler_ was never really a member of the New Directions. Blaine knew this came from the fact that no matter what he said, Kurt always believed that Blaine cheated on him with Sebastian.

Oh, and Kurt was yelling that he would never forgive Blaine for cheating.

Once Kurt finished yelling, he and Rachel went throughout the house, forcing people to take sides between Kurt and Blaine. What Blaine couldn't believe was that everyone, both old and new, took Kurt's side, including Sam.

Sam hurt the most. Sam broke Blaine's heart. However, Sam was pretty drunk and he had been kissing Mercedes all night. Mercedes was firmly "Team Kurt" and Sam could never tell her no.

It took about 30 seconds after he saw Blaine's face for Sam to realize that he had probably made the biggest mistake of his life.

What Blaine didn't know was that there was one person on his side, and that person was Kitty. She had snuck Blaine's phone out of his jacket and called Jeff Sterling to find out where the Warblers were. Despite how Kurt had made it sound, she knew _Blaine Warbler_ really did need them. Jeff told her to stay put and send him the address. He was on the way and he was bringing reinforcements.

Kitty had just managed to get Blaine out the front door when Jeff and the reinforcements arrived. Apparently when Jeff had said "reinforcements" he meant nine cars full of Old and New Warblers. They were obviously "Team Blaine" and formed a wall around Blaine and Kitty while sweet, baby-faced Trent proceeded to tell Kurt what an asshole he was. It was all very West Side story which somehow seemed appropriate.

Jeff and Nick grabbed Kitty while Wes and Sebastian grabbed Blaine to get them out of there. Seeing Blaine and Sebastian together set something off in Kurt and he went chasing after them (with all of the New Directions coming up behind him, of course). When Kurt got to his ex-boyfriend he caught Blaine's arm. Sebastian yanked Kurt's hand off of Blaine and proceeded to punch Kurt in the face.

"You ignored him for months to where he got so lonely he made a mistake. Now after he said that he was sorry a million times you ambush him here in front of his so-called friends." Sebastian just shook his head and then gave Kurt and everyone around him a look of disgust. "If you EVER touch him again I will make sure that you get more than the free nose job I just gave you. I told you, **you are not good enough for him**!"

After steadying himself, Sebastian turned to face the rest of the non-Warblers in the crowd and yelled " **None of you are!"**

And so that is how Blaine Anderson wound up sitting in Jeff Sterling's kitchen holding an ice pack on Sebastian Smythe's knuckles. Blaine tried to thank him for coming in and saving him but his hero said "No, thank you Killer. You helped me with my New Year's Resolution. Punching Gay Face has been on the list the last two years. I'm just glad that I'm not leaving it for 2013."

 **December 31, 2017 (11:59 pm)**

 _Blaine Anderson-Smythe was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up sitting in a hotel ballroom rubbing his thumb across Sebastian Anderson-Smythe's knuckles. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening._

After the "Rumble at Rachel's" Blaine and Kitty both left the New Directions to focus on Cheerios. Blaine had thought of returning to Dalton and the Warblers, but he felt it was too late in the academic year to switch. He would be far too behind at Dalton. Plus, he didn't want to leave Kitty alone.

Everyone tried to apologize. They said things like _they didn't know the whole story_ and _there was a lot of alcohol_ , yada yada yada. However, Blaine and Kitty never believed that any of the apologizes were genuine and they seemed like ploys to get them back. Blaine did accept Sam's apology but they were never Blam again.

When the New Directions were unable to perform at Nationals due to lack of members, Sue went through with her pledge to shut them down. Old members came back to town for the Big Glee Good-bye. Blaine and Kitty spent the two days at Dalton. A week later the McKinley High School Cheerios won yet another National Championship.

Blaine received his acceptance to NYADA, but no longer wanted to go there. He did however want to go to New York, and if that meant he had to go to NYADA (and put up with Kurt) for a year, then that is what he would have to do.

Sebastian thought he found a solution. While going through Columbia's Student Webpage, he had been accepted there, Sebastian found a joint program through Columbia and Julliard that Blaine was perfect for. It was too late to get in for the fall, but Blaine could take classes at Columbia now and then apply to the program for the following year.

"Sounds wonderful Seb, but application deadlines have passed."

"Well" Sebastian said with a little bit of guilt in his voice "I may have talked to my dad and he may have talked to admissions and all you really need to do is submit an application and you're in."

Blaine hated when guys at Dalton let mommy and daddy and their money solve whatever trouble they got into. He knew he was no better, allowing Mr. Smythe to push his admission to Columbia through, but he swore to himself that he would work hard and earn the opportunity he was being given.

That August, the boys' parents went together and bought an apartment for them to live in instead of dorms. One year later Kitty moved herself into the guest room. The apartment became gathering place for all Warbler reunions. Blaine could never truly forgive the New Directions. Kitty said she liked having all the cute boys to herself.

In January 2015, Blaine was hit by a taxi when trying to cross at an intersection. When he woke in the hospital several hours later he found Sebastian there, begging him to open is eyes and that he loved him so so much. Blaine smiled and very weakly said "I love you too".

In June, after Blaine finished physical therapy, Sebastian took the man he loved to the place he loved. Paris! They took pictures of themselves kissing in front of every landmark in the city and that included the Eiffel Tower. Blaine had to talk Sebastian into that one. Sebastian said it was "cliché".

The next summer, the boys went back to Ohio for the first time since they left for Columbia. Blaine's grandmother had died. His father said he didn't have to come, but Blaine wouldn't hear of it and Sebastian insisted on coming too. They just hoped they could get there and back to New York without any drama.

Going to The Lima Bean the first morning they were there was probably a big mistake. Immediately after Sebastian had left for the restroom, Blaine saw Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes sitting in a booth. Rachel saw him too. She promptly ran over to him and pulled him back to the group.

After a little bit of small talk, Kurt looked at Blaine and drawled in his "sweet talk" voice "Blaine it is just so good to see you again. Maybe tomorrow afternoon we could meet up at Breadsticks and talk?" A stunned Blaine looked at his ex-boyfriend and then thought of how he shouldn't be surprised because Kurt had never did listen to what he was saying.

"No Kurt, I cannot go with you tomorrow. As I said, the only reason I am in town is to go to my grandmother's funeral. And it is tomorrow afternoon." Out of the corner of his eye Blaine spotted Sebastian walking toward him "Besides that, I don't think my boyfriend would like it." And with that Blaine noticed that Sebastian was by his side so he went up on his toes and gave him a kiss.

While his former-friends were still speechless, Blaine turned to Mercedes to ask about Sam. She stated that she had no idea but she thought he had moved back to Kentucky. As the boys left the coffee shop, Blaine lamented on how the New Directions had just thrown Sam away after he ruined Blam for them.

He also stated how he felt better about cutting the others out of his life.

Three weeks later, Blaine came home to a surprise in his living room.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Ok, well, this morning a tall, pushy and kind of scary dude showed up at my door. He gave me these tickets to see the new Captain America movie and I wondered if you would like to come with me to see Cap kick Iron Man's ass?"

With tears streaming down his face, Blaine ran over and hugged his friend like they had never been apart. When they did separate, Blaine ran over and gave Sebastian a passionate kiss.

That was the moment that Blaine knew he would marry Sebastian someday.

Three months later Sam moved into Sebastian's home office.

On New Year's Eve 2016, Sebastian said he wanted to go to Time Square for the ball drop. He wanted another picture of them kissing in front of a famous place. When the ball started to drop, Sebastian pulled out a ring and asked Blaine to marry him. Blaine said "yes" 15 seconds into 2017. Sebastian promised that his New Year's Resolution would be to marry Blaine by the end of the year and then kissed him again.

And so, that is how five years after that first New Year's Eve, Blaine Anderson-Smythe wound up sitting in a hotel ballroom rubbing his thumb across Sebastian Anderson-Smythe's knuckles. Blaine tried to thank his husband once again for coming in and saving him five years earlier, but Sebastian said "No, thank you Killer. You helped me with my New Year's Resolution. Marrying you has been on the list since 2011 when I saw you walk in to the Warbler Commons at Dalton."

* * *

 **Note:**

So, this was one of my first posts ever (2016) and it will be my last post of 2016

I wish everyone a healthy and happy 2017.


End file.
